


Yes Sam

by evansrogerskitten



Category: SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: When Sam gets in a mood, you're along for the ride.





	Yes Sam

The laptop screen in front of me started to blur. Too much research. I didn’t look up until Dean spoke over my shoulder.

“Hey, I’m going out.”

I nodded as he pulled on a green canvas jacket over blue plaid. “You gonna be gone all night?”

Dean chuckled. “Hopefully. Don’t worry, I won’t interrupt.”

With a wink he was out the door and I was left with my beer and laptop.

My phone vibrated ten minutes later. Sam.

_Dean gone?_  
_Yeah._  
_Get in here now._

I smiled and set my phone down next to my laptop. Fuck yes, I loved it when Sam got in one of his playful moods.

I shed my hoodie and socks as I moved down the hallway, my fingers playing with the button on my jeans when I reached his room. He always liked to play in his room, and I knew it was because it made him feel safer to be who he really was, to not have to filter himself even though he knew I could see everything about him.

My jeans were unzipped and bunched at my hips, the soft extra curve of my hips holding the denim from falling down too soon. I sucked in a breath when I stepped through the door.

Sam was sitting in his desk chair facing the door, a discarded book tossed on the desk. His back straight and long legs spread, his hands resting on the wooden arms as he waited for me. I stopped in the doorway, waiting for him to acknowledge me before I entered the room.

Sam smiled, a little devil and a lot holy fuck give it to me, and I bit my lip to hide the whimper that I could feel in my chest. Bastard hadn’t even touched me yet, but seeing him waiting there, expecting me, wanting me- well, it was worth the whimper that made its way out regardless.

“Come here, baby girl.”

I smiled at the pet name, pulling my t-shirt over my head as I walked towards him. He nodded slightly as I tossed the cotton aside, his eyes taking in every scar, bump, curve, and stretch mark. Sam thought I was beautiful, no matter how imperfect I might actually be.

“Here.” He nodded towards his lap, his arms and legs still relaxed on the chair.

I nodded, straddling his thighs so I could press against him, denim against denim. He exhaled with me as I rolled my hips once. I smiled when I looked into his eyes and saw the lust there. Got him.

“Why’re you smiling?” Sam asked, his hands moving to tighten around my waist tightly, almost painfully. “You like the idea of riding my cock?”

“Yes Sam,” I nodded, rolling my hips again.

Sam smirked and I bowed my head slightly. We both knew who had the upper hand here.

He pulled me closer to his chest, his fingers running across my skin as my hips continued to roll in his lap. Sam let me slowly build myself into a frenzy, his knee lifted to trap me closer against him.

“Not enough,” He growled, lifting my waist as if I was a tiny waif of a girl. He slid one thick thigh away, leaving me straddling his right leg. I didn’t move at first, letting him decide which way I’d sway. That was the thing with Sam’s dominance. He’d always decide which way I’d move, how he wanted to manhandle me and make me want. And I always fucking loved it.

I gasped as he pulled me towards him, the seam of my jeans rubbing between the denim on his thigh and my lace covered clit.

“Fuck,” I breathed as his did it again, this time his hands a little stronger as he pulled. He kept me moving like that for minutes, my gasps and exhales leading him to groan as he watched me fall apart from his voyeuristic glances.

Suddenly he was lifting me off his knee. I whined with the loss of contact until his fingers were digging into the waist of my jeans and pulling them to the ground. He groaned when he saw the red lace of my panties, his hands moving between the nylon and my skin to grab my ass.

“Take. It. Off.” Sam instructed. “All of it.”

“Yes Sam,” I kicked my jeans and slid my panties off as he pulled me onto his thigh again. I looked up at him with a silent question.

“Ride me now,” He instructed before kissing me, his lips soft yet demanding. “Then ride me later.”

“Fuck,” I breathed, the only applicable word I could think of. I gripped his plaid and steadied myself before grinding down on his thigh. I moved again, this time with a groan as I found the right angle that would rub the worn denim directly across my clit. Sam moved one of my arms to his left shoulder, kissing from my forearm to elbow, my bicep to shoulder, his smirk growing as I moaned at quicker thrusts. I gripped his black t-shirt, tugging it down so I could see his tattoo. The peak of chest hair made me groan. Fuck he was all man and all mine.

I gasped when his hands wrapped around my hips, pulling my hips faster against him, his thigh lifting with each movement to connect with my pussy. I closed my eyes, the stimulation lighting the smoldering fire within me. I tried to catch my breath when I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me like a fucking surf and turf to a starving man.

“Don’t you fucking come,” Sam warned me.

I nodded even though I could feel that tingly edge, my pussy starting to clench around nothing as my clit loved every fucking slide against his leg. I knew I was soaking his thigh.

After a couple more minutes of torture I whined loudly, “Please Sam. I need to...I...please.”

“No,” He tugged my chin towards him so my dilated pupils would see his. “ What do you say? I’m in charge tonight and we’re doing this my way.”

My body shuddered and I closed my eyes, trying to lean into him but Sam held me up. “Yes Sam,” I groaned, fighting my body. He wanted to see me on the edge, see me shake and beg and hold off. He wanted to see me need him.

Sam bounced his knee once and I cried out. “Yes Sam! Again, Sam.”

I could feel the low chuckle in his chest as he did it again and I pushed against his thigh. If I came now he probably wouldn’t let me come again for the rest of the night, but fuck I wanted it now so whatever. The pressure in my core was building and building, and I needed to feel him inside me but even the idea was driving me crazy. Sam bit down onto my shoulder as his knee bounced and moved against my clit and my hold on reality waned. Oh god, who cares the punishment.

“Stop,” Sam’s hands solidified around my waist. “Go sit on the bed.”

I shook my head as I ground my hips into his thigh. I silently begged no, not yet, I’m so close.

Sam lifted me up again like a wet rag doll. “I said, we’re doing this my way.”

I whimpered as he tossed me on the bed, my head hitting the pillow. I was quickly distracted by the show in front of me though. Sam shrugged off his plaid and tossed it aside, before slowly pulling his black t-shirt over his head, revealing his ripped abs, the anti possession tattoo, and the chest hair that had reminded me of his masculinity earlier.

As if by instinct my fingers moved down my body to press and circle my clit, bringing myself back to play mode. I bit my lip watching him, his long fingers unbuckling his belt, and then unzipping his fly, his jeans pushing past his black boxer briefs. I stared at the bulge underneath the cotton, knowing what was there but missing it all the same.

Sam kneeled onto the bed before crawling over me. “You know I love you, right?

I nodded. “Yes Sam.”

“Well tonight, I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.” His eyes bore into mine before he kissed me, his hands moving behind me so he could unclasp my bra. Our lips broke apart and he looked down to slide the straps over my shoulders.

He groaned as he took my breasts in his hands. “You have the best fucking tits in the world.” I groaned as he sucked on one nipple and then the other, his teeth grazing the skin. “I want to make you come just from this but maybe later.”

I nodded, tugging at his shoulders. “Fuck me, please Sam.”

Sam softly smacked my hands, placing my palms to lay flat on the bed next to my hips. “You’ll fucking get it when you get it.”

I dropped my head back on the pillows, sighing as his fingers kneaded my hips and thighs. My hands searched for him, not finding him after a few seconds so I looked up just in time to see him slide my knees over his shoulders. There was no preamble to him shoving his face against my pussy. I screamed, my clit already over stimulated and needy. My lower body shook underneath him as Sam’s mouth bit and sucked and licked. I closed my eyes, letting him eat me out as long as he wanted. I tugged his hair and he groaned, causing me to shriek and sit up as the vibration spread through me. He groaned again and I tightened my thighs around his head, fucking his face closer and closer until my eyes crossed.

“Yes Sam,” I moaned as a shiver ran through my body, the heavy pressure building inside me again. “Oh fuck yes Sam, I’m gonna come.”

With that admittance Sam pulled away, a nibble to my folds before he wiped my wetness from his face. He tugged off his boxers as he looked down at me. “Not yet, baby girl.”

I smacked my hands down on the mattress. “God damnit! I was so close. Please. I’ll suck you off, Sam. I will.”

Sam crawled back up the bed, a smile on his face as he listened to me bargain. He kissed me deeply, his tongue handing me the taste of my arousal.

“As much as your mouth on my cock sounds amazing, I’d rather have your pussy.”

I screamed when he slid into me completely, my pussy full and with no time to adjust as he started to move in and out, his hands braced on either side of my shoulders as his hips pistoned against mine. I leaned up and kissed him between our groans and dirty words, neither of us under control as we fucked each other.

“Jesus christ, I love the sounds you make when I’m inside you.” Sam groaned, lifting one of my knees so he could reach me deeper.

“Ohhhh god,” I moaned, my head falling back to the pillow as my nails dug into his back. “Fuck Sam. Yes, Sam! Fuck me, Sam. Remind me I’m yours.”

A deep guttural moan resounded in his throat. “Fuck, your moans like that. Fucking goddamn drive me crazy, baby.”

I gasped as my orgasm reached the place of no return. Through hazy eyes I wordlessly asked, pleaded to let me go and with a jerk of Sam’s head I screamed again, my pussy convulsing around Sam’s cock as I shook. I curved onto my hip but Sam held me down, watching me until I was coming down before he unleashed. His thrusts became hard and quick as he pounded inside me, and I cried out as he fucked me deep, the pressure building against my cervix. My g-spot was sensitive and I forgot to breathe as I started to lose control again.

Sam growled, his fingers gripping my waist as he flipped us over. I was lost in the edges of my second orgasm, and Sam gripped my hips, a deep groan building in his chest every time he thrusted up inside me. My palms rested on his chest, my nails digging into his tattoo and I cried out as my body shook on top of him. My arms gave out as the coil inside me snapped.

“Fuuuuuck,” Sam groaned, one last hard thrust up sening us both careening over the edge, my pussy soaking his cock as he spilled inside me.

We both shook, sweaty and wordless as strangled moans quieted with our breathing. After an unknown amount of time I lifted my head and looked down at Sam. His face was flushed and his forehead sweaty, strands of his hair wild until I calmed them with my palms.

“That was so good,” I grinned, unable to think of any other words as aftershocks trembled in my legs.

“You’re always so good,” Sam smiled, kissing me softly. His lips left mine to trail down my chin and to my ear. “I like it went you take me for a ride.”

I giggled, kissing him once before he slid out of me. “I like it when you want to play.”

Sam smirked, kissing my forehead as he flopped down next to me. “Well sometimes you need a good fuck.”

I nodded, a shiver running through my limbs. “Fuck yes, Sam.”

He sighed, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. “Give me a few and I’m taking you hard again.”

I tightened my thighs, already needing him again. “Yes Sam.”


End file.
